Rockstars at Goode High
by greeklover11
Summary: What happens when the famous band Percy Jackson & the Greek Squad go to goode high and meet Annabeth ,Thalia, and the other girls? Will sparks fly? Read to find out. A bit OOC. RRE. Includes Percabeth, Thiaico,Tratie, and others.
1. School YAY!

Annabeth P.O.V

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Annabeth Chase and I live in a huge house with 30 rooms and 1 bathroom in each room. You might be thinking 'Wow, your parents must be rich.' Well, your right. But I live alone with my friends that come here every so often. My mom left me as a baby, my dad remarried an awful woman named Sue and soon gave birth to twins, Bobby and Matthew, when I was 5. So when I was 7, I ran away. I wandered the streets looking for a home. Then I started to learn how to fight with a sword, a dagger, and a bow and arrow. Why? people would try to kill me. Where did I find the weapons? Had them all along because people in this world are sick. I was fighting this gang of three men. I beat all their butts, but apperantly someone was watching me fight and asked where my parents were. I said that my parents didn't want me and he offered to let me stay in an apartment complex that he owned. Then he offered to pay for my education, I said yes. And here I am at 16 years old alone watching t.v. then I remembered that Percy Jackson and the Greek Squad were having a concert and changed the channel apperently I missed alot 'cause they said their last song was DJ got us falling in love again **[ acually by Usher but not in this story] [Percy, **Jason,**both] :**

**So we back in the club**

**Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)**

**Thank God the week is done**

**I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)**

**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**

**No control of my body**

**Ain't I seen you before?**

**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

**Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now**

**Gonna set the roof on fire**

**Gonna burn this mother****** down, down, down, down, down, down**

**Hands up, when the music drops**

**We both put our hands up**

**Put your hands on my body**

**Swear I seen you before**

**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Percy, don't lie

Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil

Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,

That's how we roll

My life is a movie, and you just tivo

Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock

She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock

Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock

Mami on fire, psh, red hot

Bada bing, bada boom

Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room

I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew

And tonight it's just me and you

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, thank you DJ**

Good song, I thought. But I turned the t.v. off because we have school tomorrow yay, note the sarcasm right there.


	2. Then I saw HER

Percy P.O.V

I woke up in a place didn't know. I got up and fixed myself up, went to the kitchen and found a note that said, 'Percy, the band went to school, why? Parents said so. Schools name is Goode High. Address is on the back.

Rock on,

The Greek Squad'

I flipped the note over and found the address and a P.S. note that said, 'This is our new home for the rest of the high school.'

- Nico

Great. I decided to skip breakfast and leave for school. Oh, I'm Percy Jackson, singer of Percy Jackson & The Greek Squad. I, apparently, live with my band members and their names are Nico Di Angelo [Bass player], Jason Grace [singer], Grover Underwood [Guitarist], Beckendorf [Bass player], Travis & Conner Stoll [Drummers], Leo Valdez [Guitarist]. I parked my car and my bodyguard tried to get me out without fangirls, FAIL. I walked into the school only to run into some guy. "Watch it buddy." I said. We both looked up and I saw the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. She had pretty blond princss curled hair, wonderful tan, and intimadating but pretty gray eyes. "Sorry." She said sadly, which made me feel guilty. "No," I said, "I should have been watching where I was going." She smiled and walked away with her stuff. I must have dozed off because someone snapped their fingers in front of me, I came back to reality and saw my band mates. " Dude you were so drooling over her." Leo told me. " Yeah, just ask her out." Jason said. " Come on guys I'm not going to be late on my first day." I said " Do you even have your schedule?" Beckendorf asked me. Wow, I don't. Thats when Nico handed me a piece of paper, my schedule. " Your welcome" Nico said. I looked at it and thought maybe my dyslexia was getting better because my schedule didn't seem all mixed up. It said:

**1. Math, Mrs. Dodds rm 19**

**2. Free Period**

**3. Greek, Mr. Chiron rm 3**

**4. Lunch**

**5. Gym, Coach Hedge**

**6. Marine Bio, Mr. Posiden rm 9**

**7. English, Ms. Athens rm 14**

**8. Sceince, Mrs. Aggenstein rm 8**

I walked into the classroom and saw _her._


	3. I Said

Annabeth P.O.V

I was talking with my friends about my encounter with Percy. Oh, I should name them, Thaila Grace, Piper Mclean, Juniper Bush, Silena Beaugard, Katie Gardner, and Rose Bloom **[Random person] **while I was talking with my friends, Drew Tanaka and Rachel Elizabeth Dare came up to me. "What?" I asked. " Stay away from Percy, HES MINE." Rachel told me. I scoffed, "Like I want him." I muttered under my breath which they didn't hear or didn't care. Finally the teacher walked in. She looked mean, but I'm not going to judge her yet. I took my math book and started answering questions. The woman wrote her name on the board and said, " Hello class, my name is Mrs. Dodds and I'm your math teacher." She looked around and found the empty seats which were mine, Pipers, Thailas, Roses, Junipers, Silenas, Katies. She was about to say something when Percy and his friends ran in panting. "Sorry we are late. We got lost." Percy said. "Well Mr. Jackson I will assign you people to walk you to your classes right now." Mrs. Dodds said. "Charles, Silena is your guide. Nico, Thalia is your guide," I heard Drew try to protest but Mrs. Dodds interrupted her. "Grover, Juniper. Travis, Katie. Conner, Rose. Jason, Piper and Percy and Annabeth. And Leo your going with Jason and Piper." Great, I thought. they all went to their guides which meant Percy went to me and he did. "Hey." he said. No response from me. 'Come on. Your still mad at me for bumping into you. If you are then I'm sorry.' He wrote on a piece of paper. I wrote back, 'It's not that, It's just... girls will try to hurt me, humiliate me, and warn me If I go near you. And guys will flirt with me even more than usual.' I handed it to him, before he could write back Mrs. Dodds asked, "Is there something you like to tell the rest of the class?" Percy's intelligent answer was, "Uhh... umm uhhh." Thats when I said...

**Hope it was a cliffhanger.**

**And I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Interesting Free Period

Percy P.O.V

Wow did I really just say that. Annabeth saved me by saying, "Yep. I was just showing Percy what Cartesian coordinates are." She's good. " Then what is Miss Chase?" Mrs. Dodds asked smirking. OH NO. "Its ordered number pairs that are assigned to points on a plane." She said. Everyone looked at her in shock exept a few girls which were probably her friends. Then Mrs. Dodds said, "Annabeth can you stay after class with your friends? You too Percy with your friends?" There were 'sure's and 'whatever's.

**- TIME SKIP TO END OF CLASS -**

" You girls are very smart. These boys are below average." Mrs. Dodds said. I took that to offence. " So I want you girls to tutor these boys and I want no arguments. Annabeth and Percy. Silena and Beckendorf. Rose and Conner. Katie and Travis. Juniper and Grover. Piper and Jason. Thalia and Nico. And Annabeth make the plan on where to study." Really? I had to get Annabeth, but It's not like I don't like her- but I don't like her like that. Oh, shut up brain. Then we walked out class when Annabeth said, " You girls don't have wait for Piper and I. You can get your stuff and go to classand wait for us there, 'Kay?" They nodded. The 2 girls went to their lockers and then 2 guys walked up to them. UH OH

Annabeth P.O.V

Really we have to tutor rockstars. YAY. Sarcasm. And I had to tutor Percy which was bad because I think that I might have feelings for him but I really don't know. While I was walking to my locker with Piper, Luke Castellan and Mark Winters walked up to us, biggest flirts in Goode, and Luke asked, " Hey Annabeth Marks coming to my house tonight and my parents are out of town, do you and Piper wanna come?" I looked back at the guys, the other guys were holding Percy and Jason back a little. I gave them a 'I got this' look, they all nodded. " Look we don't like you guys so get that through your thick skull and to your brain. Oh, and thats a NO." Me and Piper turned around and started to walk away, but someone grabbed our shoulders turned us around and brought us close to their bodys. " Don't play hard to get girls. We know you want us." Their hands went to our waists. My head to Piper and gave her a look we practiced forever, she nodded. We both put our hands on their hands, lifted it and flipped them. Everyone gasped. " If you EVER touch us again, I will do more than just flip you." Piper and I said at the same time. We looked at the guys, they seemed mad but Percy and Jason Seemed furious. I decided to ask them about that later. This should be an interesting free peirod.

**Hoped you liked it. And sorry for taking so long to update.**


	5. Gym here we come!

Percy P.O.V

I hated it when men treated women like that. After I saw what Gabe did to my mother I hated it, NO, hate is an understatment more like loathed it. But when Annabeth and her friend, Piper, was it, flipped them, I knew they deserved it. But what I found creepy was how they spoke at the same time. I turned to my friends and asked, "Remind me to Punch them in the face later, Please?" They nodded and we all walked outside since it was all our free periods. We didn't do much. They just talked while I was thinking about Annabeth. I started to think about Annabeths athletic figure, her blond princess curled hair, grey analizing eyes that made it look like she was thinking a million things at once. "Hello?" someone said to me. "Hello" It said again. No response from me. "HELLO!" It yelled. That brought me back and to see a girl with red hair, Green eyes, and freckels and she was wearing really short and tight everything. "Hey there Percy. My names Rachel and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" Rachel asked. " I am sorry but I'm not interested in dating you ever." I said. " OOH, miss Dare didn't get what she wanted what a huge suprise." someone said from behind me, I turned to to see a girl with spicky black hair and electrifing blue eyes like Jasons. "THALIA!" Jason yelled " Hey little bro." Thalia said then I noticed a bunch of girls that were supposed to tutor us but not Leo. " Shut up Grace. No one even likes you and mock my words Percy will be mine." all the other girls laughed and said, all at the same time may I say, "Good luck with that R.E.D.." Rachel turned and walked away stomping. " So boys my friends and I agreed to work at my house after school I'll give you guys my address, 'kay?" Annabeth asked we nodded. then we heard the bell we went inside and went to greek, which suprisingly they went to to. **[ To lazy to say who sat by who. But you know] **Annabeth was next to me and we started whispering to each other. "Miss Chase and mr. Jackson you guys come up here and speak in greek for us. I heard you are half greek." We nodded. I asked, " Έτσι, μιλάτε ελληνικά; [ So, you speak greek?]." " ναι η μαμά μου ήταν ελληνική. Έτσι, είμαι πολύ καλά, μπορεί να διαβάσει και να γράψει στα ελληνικά. [ yeah my mom was greek. So I am fluent, can read, and can write in greek.]." I noticed she said 'was'. "Τι εννοείτε όταν λέτε «ήταν»; [ What do you mean 'was'?]." Mr. Chiron decided to interupt us, "Okay, perfect example. Please take your seats. You two can do what you want for the rest of class." Great.

- TIME SKIP TO LUNCH-

Annabeth P.O.V

I went to lunch without saying anything to Percy. I sat down at my table with my friends and I noticed Percy and his friends were there too. And then Drew walked up to Jason and asked, "Hey Jason, I'm hot and your super hot so you wanna go out sometime?" Jason said something none of us heard but she looked mad. "Regected." Thaila coughed. " What was that Grace? I didn't hear you because your hair is so loud. Who did it, Your mommy or did she forget to hide the safty scissers?" Thalia jumped up ready to pounce, before she could I held her back and said, " It's not worth it, Thalia." " Oh, looky hear. Miss perfect Annabeth Chase." she said. " Oh, shut up Drew. Why don't you go back to your friends and talk about clothes?" " I would but you need more fashion advise than they do. Who picked out your clothes, your mommy- wait your mother is dead." thats when I had it I got up getting ready to attack but Thalia whispered in my ear, "Don't worry we'll get this one." I nodded. All my friends all stood up looking really scary they walked up to her and started to attack her. They looked scared then they turned to me all I did was shrug. Then Thalia and Piper came up to me with Drew who looked terrifed. "Is there something you would like to tell Annabeth?" Thalia asked Drew. Drew nodded nervously. "I'm sorry for insulting your mother and you." Then Thalia pushed Drew to the ground. Drew got up and ran away. "Thanks for helping me out." "No prob but we should leave before we get in trouble." I nodded. Gym here we come.

**Sorry for taking so long for updating**

**and short chapters first story**


	6. Story discontinued SORRY

**I'm sorry but I decided to dis countinue this story. I had severe writers block and was getting headaches so no more **_**Rockstars at Goode.**_


End file.
